This invention pertains to a Tissue Sample Collection Trap to be used primarily in conjunction with devices that collect tissue samples via a suction apparatus. The present invention is a device directed to the separation of tissue material from the suction effluent obtained from a patient, primarily via an endoscopic instrument, or via a tissue obtaining apparatus. The prior art disclosed patents for tissue sample collection. Some of the patents are listed below. U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,717--Thompson, March, 1957 U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,133--Ragab, December, 1975 U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,538--Sharpe, September, 1976 U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,020--Tamas Et. al., February, 1980 U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,580--Leviton, May, 1983 U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,590--Mortensen, May, 1983 U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,084--Deaton, February, 1984 U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,197--Greene et. al., February, 1987
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,197 issued to Greene et. al. discloses a tissue trap assembly which contains a filter system with a plurality of traps within a filter assembly. The filter is movable relative to the inlet for effluent flow to select the trap which is to collect the tissue specimen. The invention does not allow for the removal of the filter system from the device for easy removal of the collected tissue samples. As such, when traps are used, the device must be removed from the suction line therefore disrupting procedure of tissue sample collection. The operator must then tediously remove the tissue samples from within the traps in the filter assembly. The invention also makes reference to a complicated external valve system to direct the flow of suction effluent through the trap or to a fluid collection system. No reference is made for the control of suction through the trap such as the controlling orifice making up a portion of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,133 issued to Ragab discloses a complex filter assembly for the entrapment of product of conception removed by suction. The trap assembly is a complicated arrangement of thimble shaped sieves that separate the tissue. The configuration of the assembly and ports are such that the tissue specimens of the size intended for collection with the present invention would be lost. In addition, the device does not allow for changing the trap assembly during use for easy separation of tissue specimens.
The other referenced U.S. Patents provide for devices for the collection of effluent only and do not provide means for entrapment of tissue specimens. The cited patents teach of collection of the suction effluent, but do not provide any means for separation of tissue from the effluent. In addition, such patents teach of devices that are very large and intended to be placed in wall holders, or the floor for collection of large amounts of suction effluent.
The present invention provides a novel tissue separation system for the recovery of tissue samples from the suction effluent. The present invention can be hand held with control of the suction flow through the device without valves.
The present invention differs from the prior art and provides a novel tissue sample collection trap in that the device can be hand held and suction flow control is provided by an opening in the top of a removal cap rather than the use of complex and expensive valves. Further, a continuous flow of suction can be achieved by utilizing a removable cap with a solid top. The present invention allows for the entrapment of small tissue samples from the effluent by an easy to remove screen assembly that is made of an entrapment screen and a handle assembly that also serves as an overflow or excess suction relief port.